Semiconductor chips are fabricated on suitable flat substrate wafers, such as GaAs, diamond coated substrates, silicon carbide, silicon wafers, etc. After making the active devices, a series of steps are performed to connect the various devices with highly conducting wiring structures, so they can have communication with each other to perform logic operations. These wiring structures or interconnect structures are essentially a skeletal network of conducting materials, typically metals in a matrix of dielectric materials. In high performance devices and to improve device density and yield, it is imperative to minimize topographic features within the interconnect layers for any given device and across the entire substrate. One common method of forming these high performance interconnect layers is the damascene process.
Multiple types of damascene structures are known, however the single and dual damascene are the most common. In single damascene, each metal or via layer is fabricated in a series of operations, while in dual damascene, a metal level and a via level are fabricated in a similar operation. Of these two, the dual damascene step is often preferred because of lower cost and higher device performance.
In the dual damascene process, a suitable substrate with or without devices is coated with a suitable resist layer. The resist layer is imaged to define desirable patterns by lithographic methods on the substrate. Cavities are etched on the patterned substrates typically by reactive ion etching methods, RIE. The patterned substrate is then coated with a suitable barrier/seed layer prior to overfilling the cavities with a suitable metal, typically copper by electro-deposition from a superfilling plating bath chemistry.
The damascene process is repeated to form the many layers of interconnect. As a result of the discontinuity in the properties (difference in mechanical properties, polishing rates, etc) of the metal and insulator, and their respective interactions with the polishing pad, polishing slurry, and other process parameters produces erosion in high metal pattern density features and dishing in large metal structures. The higher the metal pattern density, the higher the erosion, similarly, the larger the size of the metal cavity, the worse the gravity of the dishing defect. These deleterious defects cause shorting defects in subsequent levels, reducing device yield.
Similar results are observed in cross section topographic profiles of polished TSV structures. The center of the vias are typically lower than the surface of the insulators.
One of the consequences of dishing in the interconnect structures is poor flatness of the conductor and much higher pressures are typically needed to bond devices to the dished substrate or for wafer to wafer bonding. One method used to improve wafer to wafer bonding is to selectively recess the dielectric layer, so that the copper structures are protruding above the insulator surface prior to the bonding operation. This operation adds additional cost to the technology and is a source of defect when not properly implemented. Also, the poor flatness on the conductor surface often produces defect bonds, when the said surface is bonded or attached to other devices or substrates.
Other attempts to reduce the impact of these defects have lead to the incorporation of dummy dielectric features within large copper structures in dual damascene feature for chip interconnects. This approach has been helpful, but it has also increased mask design complexity and the associated loss of freedom of structure placement on the modified pads.